Hikaru stars in CAMELOT
by HYPEREVILME
Summary: After Hikaru suffers a crushing defeat, A group of foreginers snags the HnG gang to perform the musical Camelot
1. Prologue

Camelot.....  
  
HYPEREVILME  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go, nor the rights to the musical Camelot, although I strongly suggest that EVERYONE read/watch the first and go see the second, because they are both EFFIN KEWL!!!!! ^_^  
  
Warning: This story will have serious spoilers for Camelot, and may or may not evolve into shounen-ai later on, not sure yet.  
  
A/N: In this story I'm introducing a group of original characters... the TECHIES: Kurissu, Jeremi, Mike, Joshi, and Niku. They are based upon myself and my collegues at the local theatre, feel free to use them, just be sure to mention who made them. Oh, and I 'm only as far in the manga as where sai is afraid of disappearing, and since I dont know if he does or not, Im just gonna pretend that he did, ochay? ^_^  
  
Prologue  
  
*click*  
  
*click*  
  
*click*  
  
"makemashita"  
  
Hikaru stood, having lost a crucial game in the meijin semi-finals, and began to head towards the door. He had never been quite the same since Sai disappeared, and it showed on his face. His eyes were colder, he didnt smile near as often, and he didnt walk with the spring in his step that he used to.  
  
People stood around him, reporters from Weekly Go, wondering how he felt having lost, but Hikaru simply ignored them and walked out the door. As he turned and began to walk down the street, his gaze was taken by a small group of foreigners wondering down the street towards him.  
  
There were five of them, walking in a small circle, running out and chattering at passers by in fairly poor japanese. One was tall, wearing a black hoodie with a skull on the front, his thin light brown hair gathered at the back of his neck. Another was stockier, with a shaved head and glasses, walking perfectly straight, as if he had a bar shoved down his back. The next had a long, thin neck and a predominant adam's apple, wearing a blue-brown hat over short cut hair. Next to him walked a man with deep blonde hair, and features more along the lines of a packmule than an intellect. The last in the group was the one with the best language skill, coaching the others as they went. He had a beaked nose and heveyset eyebrows which shadowed his eyes, giving him a menacing look. His hair was close cut, with bangs hanging down. This final one walked up to Hikaru and simled.  
  
"Konnichiwa, I am Kurissu, and myself and my freinds here are a part of a worldwide attempt to bring theatre into the mainstream amongst teenagers. We were wondering if you would like to audition this thursday night for the outstanding musical, CAMELOT."  
  
"Nan?" Hikaru asked, "why do you want ME to audition?"  
  
"Well for starters, you're a teen, which puts you in our target group. Number two, I was actually inside watching the meijin tournament and thought that perhaps you would like something to take you mind off of go for a while, recharge so to speak."  
  
Hikaru looked into Kurissu's eyes as he spoke, and felt a chill run down his spine. The young man's voice was kind and diplomatic, but his eyes were cold, even though they were comforting.  
  
"It's not like I have anything better to do...." Hikaru heard himself say. He cursed himself almost as soon as the words left his mouth.  
  
"Thank you, oh, and if you could spread the word to everyone you know, it would be appreciated. The more we have audition, the better the show can be, ne?"  
  
"Ne. Now, I gotta run, see you thursday night I guess."  
  
"Thank you, I guess we will see you at the audition, by the way, these are Niku, Joshi, Jeremi, and Mike. See you thursday night, unless by chance we meet." Kurissu turned away, having pointed out the members of his group as he spoke. (a/n: he pointed them out in the same order they were described) Hikaru watched the five people walk off and shook his head slowly.  
  
"What have I gotten myself into? Oh well, might as well try it out, and pass the word along." Hikaru continued his walk down the street, already planning to contact every other pro that had failed in the tournament, as well as some who hadn't. ______________  
  
^_^ there you go, the prologue. Short ne? Dont worry though, as soon as I start rolling in this, then the parts WILL be longer. Oh, and BTW, I just remembered that most of the characters are MALE, especially amongst the ones I want to have main roles.... lets see, how would one of them react If I cast them as gwen.... or better yet, as one of her lovers ^_^;;; Well, please review, and answer this question if you want:  
  
Of the male go characters, who do you think should play Guenevere?  
  
Thanks, and JA! 


	2. CHAPTER 1: THE AUDITION

Camelot.....  
  
HYPEREVILME  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go, nor the rights to the musical Camelot, although I strongly suggest that EVERYONE read/watch the first and go see the second, because they are both EFFIN KEWL!!!!! ^_^  
  
Warning: This story will have serious spoilers for Camelot, and may or may not evolve into shounen-ai later on, not sure yet.  
  
A/N: OMG.... REVIEWS!!!!!! I'm AcTually getting reviews that arn't from people I pointed to the story and forced to read a knifepoint. I'm SSUUUU sorry it took so long to get part two out, but Marching Band season started, and I had zero time to write for almost 4 months *but we did win first in every competition we went too* and by the time I could sit down again.... I HAD FORGOTTEN MOST OF CAMELOT ,, so I had to track down a copy of the musical.... and now I have one, and I can continue writing. ^_^ ENJOY! Oh, and the theatre description is based on the theatre I work at, the Bellevue Little Theatre in Nebraska.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Hikaru woke thursday morning, and went through his daily routine, practicing go, eating ramen, the usual. Then, as evening fell, he packed up what he needed, grabbed a bite to eat, and headed to auditions.  
  
The theatre's lights were darkened, but the door stood open, with a sign saying "Camelot Auditions tonight, amaturs only" out front. Hikaru walked on inside. The lobby of the theatre was painted a light purple, with a red-violet carpet sprawled across the floor. There was a small ticket desk right inside, and next to that a pillar with a phone on it. Hikaru could see two double doors on opposite sides of the lobby, which he assumed led into the main auditorium.  
  
As he started to head towards the auditorium, a door opened in the wall, and out came Jeremi. Jeremi turned around, shutting the door, which was completely invisible if you didn't know it was there, behind him. It was then he noticed Hikaru.  
  
"You.... be.... early...." Jeremi said, in slow, halting, and, no offense, BAD japanese. It was so obvious that he had never visited Japan before in his life.  
  
Hikaru heard an english voice come from behind the door, and shortly thereafter Kurissu came out. He and Jeremi passed a few words back and forth in english, before Jeremi went off into the auditorium.  
  
"You arn't that early, just a couple minutes. A few other people are here already anyway. Come on, follow me and we'll head backstage." Kurissu lead Hikaru into the auditorium.  
  
The auditorium was small, with rows and rows of seats in front of a small stage. It looked like it could've been a movie theater. There he saw several of his fellow pros, along with a couple of teenage students. Akira was even there, though Hikaru had greatly doubted he would even show, along with his father. Hikaru saw Akiri, and Kaga, and Tsutsui, along with the other members of the old go club.  
  
All in all, he was overjoyed that so many people were there, and nervous as well. There were some other teenage students who he didn't recognize, so many that he acTually feared that he might not be able to get a part. Pushing aside his fear, he walked towards the front, and sat down near the Touyas.  
  
Not long after he sat, a man walked out onstage carrying a clipboard. With the auditorium's lights up, but the stage lights down, Hikaru could make out the shape, but had no Idea who was onstage. Suddenly the lights went out in the house. Everyone sat there, in total darkness for a few seconds, before the stage lights came up to reveal the identity of the clipboard man..... Kurissu.  
  
"Hello everybody, I'll be needing you to come on up here, were going to be moving around a lot, so take off anything that you find constricting..... unless you find all your clothing restricting, in which case, leave it on for our sake." Kurissu joked with the audience, calling all of them up onstage. The auditioners scrambled up on the stage, and stood in a small crowd near the edge of the stage.  
  
"Now come on, you dont need to hang out over there by the apron," kurissu said, edging Hikaru and his fellow auditioners on, "come on and make a circle around me, and then we'll start by having everyone say their first name."  
  
Hikaru and the pros hurried to follow Kurissu's instrutions, and formed a circle. Hikaru fell into the first open spot he could, which happened to be between Akira and Waya. Kurissu than pointed to one of the teenagers, who started the introduction game.  
  
"I'm Shimaro." the teenager said, stepping forward, he then quickly stepped back. Ochi was next in line, and he followed suit, stepping forward and saying his name. The others in the line followed one by one. "Ogata"  
  
"Tsubaki"  
  
"Mitani"  
  
"Kishimoto"  
  
"Fuku"  
  
"Waya"  
  
"Hikaru"  
  
"Akira"  
  
"Tsutsui"  
  
"Isumei"  
  
"Kaga"  
  
"Akiri"  
  
"Kurata"  
  
And so on, through several teenagers whom Hikaru had never met before in his life, all the while Kurissu was Scribbling away on his clipboard. When things had returned to Shimaro, Kurissu looked up and smiled.  
  
"Okay now, heres what were going to be doing tonight: First, I'm going to teach you all one of the songs from our musical, then I'll have everyone sit down in the audience. Then each of you will come onstage, one by one, and sing it to us. After that I'll have a line reading of a couple scenes, then you'll be done. All in all, it shouldn't take much more than 2 hours."  
  
"Two hours!!!" One of the girls, who'd givin her name as Kamiko, groaned, obviously not expecting to be here for very long at all.  
  
"Yes," Kurissu said, "We need to allow time for you all too learn the song, and there are quite a few of you. Now, NIKU!!!" Kurissu called out, and Niku came in from off stage left with a black binder. Kurissu than opened the binder, and took out all the pages. "Now, If you would take a sheet, and pass it along, we will get started."  
  
The pages were passed down the circle, everyone taking one as they went. Hikaru began to question weither or not this was a good idea when he got his. On it were some words, and lots of dots on a set of five lines. This was supposed to tell him how to sing? Hikaru's confusion was short lived however, for soon everyone had pages, and Kurissu was drawing them to attention.  
  
"I'll sing this song once, and then I'll have you all sing it back to me." Kurissu stood up straight, and then burst forth into song.  
  
"IF EVER I WOULD LEAVE YOU, IT WOULDNT BE IN SUMMER; SEEING YOU IN SUMMER, I NEVER WOULD GO. YOUR HAIR STREAKED WITH SUNLIGHT.... YOUR LIPS RED AS FLAME.... YOUR FACE WITH A LUSTER THAT PUTS GOLD TO SHAME."  
  
Kurissu stopped, and Hikaru noticed that he had only sung the first half of the words on the page. Confused, Hikaru was about ready to raise his hand, when Kurissu began to speak.  
  
"Now, I know a great many of you probably have no idea how to read music, so that's why I have this out here, " he gestured to a small keyboard that Hikaru hadn't noticed before. "Now, I'll be teaching you the first verse of the song you have in your hands, what I just sang, and then we will move on to the next part." Kurissu walked over to the keyboard, and played a key.  
  
"This is the first note in your part, would everybody please match pitch?" Kurissu asked. Hikaru didn't quite know what Kurissu had asked, but he assumed that he ment to sing that note. He did so, his voice coming out deep, and much cleaner than he had expected. Kurissu did that for the rest of the first line, and then had them sing the words to the pitches. Hikaru had almost no problem following it, in fact, he found it slightly easy. He heard Akira next to him, singing in a high, almost girly voice, and Waya on his other side, singing in a voice very similar to his own.  
  
Kurissu continued doing this for the entire song, adding one line at a time untill it was all learned. He then ran it a few times just to make sure everything was ok. He then sent everyone to sit in the audience.  
  
Hikaru sat down next to Akira and Waya, hoping that he would be called soon, before he forgot the song. Unfortunatly, Kurissu began with the girls. Some of them were fairly good, none of them were able to be heard well in the audience, and Hikaru could tell that Kurissu was dissapointed. Finally he called on Akiri.  
  
Akiri went up onstage, nervousness easily read in her eyes. She opened her mouth, and began to sing.... very loud, and very off key. Hikaru covered his ears, as did most everyone in the auditorium. Kurissu simply wrote a couple notes on his clipboard.  
  
"Very good Akiri," Kurissu said, with a little bit of pain in his voice, "Next up will be Hikaru."  
  
Hikaru jumped up onstage. He had never felt so nervous and excited at the same time, outside of go title games, in his entire life. Then he turned around. Light blinded him, and he could make out dozens of shapes in the house below, shadowy demons staring at him with shining eyes. Hikaru almost wet his pants, but stuck through it, singing the song out as strongly as he could, determined not to let anything stop him.  
  
His voice echoed throughout the chamber, and the glowing eyes all grew brighter, one set glancing down and then back up again. When he finished, all the shadows began to applaud. He smiled, his fear gone, and hurried down offstage, and back to his seat.  
  
"Good job Shindo." Akira said, his eyes still fixed on the stage. Hikaru could tell that Akira was impressed, and that he was nervous also. Waya punched him in the arm.  
  
"What happened up there man? It looked like you saw a ghost." Waya said, grinning at his own lame joke.  
  
"In a way I did, from up there everyone down here looks like a bunch of demons." Hikaru responded, smiling, relieved that he was done with that part.  
  
"Waya" Kurissu's voice echoed through the auditorium.  
  
"Wish me luck," He said, as he walked up onstage. He then began to sing, his voice a smooth tenor. Soon finishing the song, he walked down and sat back down next to Hikaru. The next called was Akira, who walked up onstage, and began to sing. His voice was high and smooth, as if he had done this his entire life. When he finished, he walked back down, and sat next to Hikaru. Kurissu then continued through the men, untill everyone had sung the verse.  
  
* * *  
  
"Thank you," Kurissu said, putting his clipboard down and reaching under his seat for a large number of small books, "Would one of you please go put these on the stage?" One of the teenagers ran and got them from him, and then put them down onstage.  
  
"Now that I have and Idea of who will be doing what vocally, I would like you to read some lines. Now, Kurata and Fuku, would you please go up onstage and each grab a book, then open it to page one. Kurata will be Merlyn, and Fuku will be Dinidan. Now, if you would pleas read from Dinidan's line on page one, "It's pure white," to the next page when Dinidan exits." They got onstage, and Fuku began to read from his book.  
  
"It's pure white, the horses are pure white. It's plainly and obviously a bridal carriage. Merlyn, here's a clamity. Guenevere's Carrage has halted below the hill." Fuku looked up from his book at Kurata, who than continued:  
  
"I know, I remembered she would."  
  
"But it was officially arranged for her to stop here at the top of the hill, Royal brides are always greeted atop the hill. what should we do?"  
  
The two continued reading for a little bit, untill Kurissu gestured them to stop. They then headed down, and Kurissu called for the same scene to be read again, this time by Ochi and Isumei. After they finished and sat down, Kurissu called for Tsubaki and Akiri to head onstage.  
  
"Now, if you two would open to page 38, Tsubaki will read Pellinore, and Akiri Guenevere. Oh, and Akira, why don't you hop on up here too, I forgot that I needed someone to read a line for Dinidan." Akira stood up and headed onstage, picking up a book as he went. When he got there, everyone began their scene:  
  
"Forgive the interruption. Anyone here seen a beast with the head of a serpent, the body of a boar, and the tail of a lion, baying like forty hounds?" Tusbaki said, his deep voice absurdly echoing out the lines.  
  
"On your knees knight.... oops, I dont think I'm supposed to read that line....." Akiri said, cutting off the only line Akira was supposed to read, "Oh well, I guess I'll just have to switch with you Akira, *ahem* On you knees, Knight. Indicating Guenevere. You are in the presence of Her Majesty Guenevere, Queen of England." Kurissu shook his head, and not in amusement.  
  
"Oh really? Howdyado, your majest. Will have to forgo the bending. Beastly hinges need oiling. Been sleeping out for eighteen years. Do forgive, what? Know it isn't prober, but there you are. Stiff as a door, what? Oh, it stopped raining." Tsubaki continued, emphisizing every 'what'.  
  
"Who are you, Milord?" Akira said, going with the sudden change of events without question or argument, actually working to fit the character.  
  
"Oh, my. That's my only line, guess I'll sit down." Akiri said, plopping herself down against the floor. The scene continued between Tsubaki and Akira, untill Kurissu called it to an end. At which point Hikaru heard his name called, along with Kaga.  
  
"Now, you two open to page 30. We're going to start at the bottom of the page with Lancelot's line. Hikaru, you take Lancelot, Kaga, you take King Arthur."  
  
"Heh, no problem." Kaga said, with his normal air of ingrattitude. Hikaru opened up his book, and began the scene.  
  
"There's water in the flask. Toss it in his face. And hurry. Oh, King Arthur, what caliber of man you must be. To have conceived of the Table! To have created a new order of life. I worshop you before knowing you. No harm must befall you. Beware, enemies of Arthur! Do you hear me? Beware! From this moment on, you answer to me." Hikaru read his lines without faltering, his body running strong on the adreniline rush. Kaga grinned, straightened himself, and began to read.  
  
"What a blow! What a blow! Magnificent. Simply magnificent." Kaga was slightly dissapointed with his line, expecting something far more kingly, like a sentance to have Hikaru's head chopped off.  
  
"Now that you have recovered, Sir, I bid you good day. And the next time you raise a spear at me, remember you challenge the right arm of King Arthur." Hikaru straightened himself up, and looked into the audience proudly. The scene continued without a hitch, as the two bandied lines back and forth. Eventually Kurissu called for them to stop. And ran the scene again with a couple of the teenagers.  
  
Kurissu ran a great many more scenes, each one with two or three more people, untill, at last, only Waya, Mitani, and Kouyo had yet to go. He called the three of them up onstaige, and each one grabbed a book.  
  
"Now, Waya, you take King Arthur, Mitani, you Mordred, and Touya-san, you go ahead and read pellinore. Open up to page 76, and begin on Mordred's first line." The two teens, and one man, opened their books, and began to read. Mitani was first, and after skimming over his first line, he stood tall and cockily, like a man trying to raise above himself, and read his line.  
  
"Ah, Camelot. Where the King gives freedom and the Queen takes liberties. You poor things. Perhapse we can arrange a little rendezvous for you." Mitani sneered with his last words, causing Hikaru to want to hate him. Luckly, Waya broke in quickly, stealing stage and preventing any bad feelings from breaking.  
  
"Lance! I have it solved..... Oh, I thought Lance was here, Pelly." Waya spoke, looking around like a man with the heart of the child.  
  
"He just left, your majesty. He was with the Queen." Mitani said, stepping forward and looking smug.  
  
"You're not a member of this court. How dare you enter unannounced." Touya-san said, glaring at Mitani. The scene continued for a short bit, untill Kurissu had it stop. The three then jumped offstage, and sat back in the audience.  
  
"Damn, that was fun, ne Hikaru?" Waya asked as he plopped down in the seat next to Hikaru.  
  
"Hai." Hikaru said, "And a little scary too."  
  
"It was not frightening in the least, and I most definatly didn't enjoy having to play a girl because of Akiri's stupidity." Akira joined in, his voice cold and emotionless.  
  
"Well, it's not like he'll cast a guy for a girls role anyways, so don't worry about it." Hikaru said, giving Akira a friendly hug. He then turned to Waya, and the two began to talk very quickly about what had happened. All the while, Kurissu sat in a chair, orginizing notes. After a short bit he stood.  
  
"After much deliberation I've decided who I will cast in this play, although I have yet to assign parts. Would the following people please show up here on saturday at 4:30 PM for callbacks, when I'll give you each your role, as well as a line book and a music book." Kurissu spoke out towards the crowd, who had been talking for the last couple of minutes while Kurissu had looked through his notes. "Waya, Touya-San, Akira, Hikaru, Tsubaki, Mitani, Kurata, Ochi, Fuku, Kishimoto, Ogata, Kaga, Isumi, Tsutsui, Shimaro, Yamisaki, Kamiko, and Akiko. Everyone else, I'm sorry, and I thank you for coming." Hikaru saw Akiri's face drop across the room, and felt his heart fall with it, but not all the way.  
  
He had made it, and as he headed out of the Theatre and down the road towards home, he couldn't help but smile. Perhaps he had found a hobby, something to spend time on other than go...... _________________________  
  
A/N: YAY!!!! I FINALLY FINISHED CHAPTER TWO!!!! , that too SUUU long..... lol. This chapter was kinda repetitive, but I doubt that any of the HnG characters would've had an inkling on how to go about a professional monolouge audition. Anywayz I'm sorry that It took so long for this chapter to get out, but the next chapters should come out fairly quickly now that I'm out for christmas break.  
  
And, next chapter there will be the announcement: WHO WILL PLAY GUENEVERE, HIKARU OR AKIRA? review, and cast your vote ^_~. 


End file.
